


До последнего вздоха

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: До последнего вздоха [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" - Ты всерьез думаешь, что твой Орден примет меня к себе? – спрашиваю я его. – Да, возможно, они пожалеют меня... и даже начнут доверять со временем… когда выяснится, что сам великий Гарри Поттер верит мне достаточно, чтобы позволить мне трахать его. Ты думаешь, я этого хочу?"<br/>Каждый имеет право на собственный выбор...</p>
            </blockquote>





	До последнего вздоха

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фанфика Reika, ссыль на который и даже само название поглотил интернет, потому как "sorry, the GeoCities web site you were trying to reach is no longer available." Буду благодарна, если кто кинет в меня контактами автора.  
> Бета - Бастард.  
> Переведено в 2008 году.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это – в последний раз?  
  
Он смотрит на меня, полуприкрыв глаза божественного изумрудного цвета, не защищенные стеклами очков, которые давно уже отброшены в сторону. Я знаю, он не хочет этого разговора… ни сейчас… ни когда-либо вообще. Но он должен состояться, этот разговор. Только одна вещь для меня больнее, чем синяки, оставленные на моей коже сильными пальцами мальчика-который-выжил, - это мысль о том, что он так и будет тешить себя иллюзиями… отрицая неизбежное. Он склоняется надо мной, намереваясь прижаться губами к той точке на моей шее, которая так сильно нравится ему, а его рука уже тянется прикоснуться к моему лицу, но я перехватываю ее в движении… Я не могу позволить ему продолжать, словно ничего не было сказано. Он вздыхает и жалобно смотрит на меня.  
  
\- Я не знаю, почему ты говоришь такие вещи. Ты же сам твердил, что твой отец – ублюдок, и все же по-прежнему настаиваешь на том, чтобы присоединиться к нему.  
  
Мои глаза сужаются, превращаясь в две маленькие щелки, и я грубо отталкиваю его руку.  
  
\- Если ты думаешь, что это имеет хоть какое-то отношение к моему отцу, то ты еще глупее, чем я полагал.  
  
Он вздыхает и садится, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом. Я изо всех сил стараюсь не скользить взглядом по его телу, блестящему от пота и покрытому бледно-красными отметинами… отметинами, оставленными мною.   
  
\- Тогда скажи мне, Малфой… - произносит он, – с чем же это связано?  
  
Он обращается ко мне по фамилии, но это не трогает меня. Бывают моменты… будто в тумане... когда в оцепенении смешивается все: зубы, ногти, губы, языки – тогда мы забываем все нами же установленные правила… и имена сами срываются с языка. В остальное время он по-прежнему Поттер. Я не могу позволить своим губам произнести «Гарри» - ни за что, по крайней мере, находясь в здравом рассудке – нет. Сделай я так – это было бы предательством по отношению к самому себе… хотя все остальное мое тело уже давно отступилось, предало меня… мое тело, но не мои губы, нет… я все еще властен над своими словами.  
  
\- Тебя когда-нибудь ненавидели, Поттер?  
  
Он пристально смотрит на меня... Ненавижу, когда он делает это. В такие моменты мне кажется, я отдал бы собственную душу, лишь бы вернуть его взгляду былую невинность… чтобы он смотрел на меня сверкающими от раздражения глазами, не ведая ни моих прикосновений… ни моего вкуса. Но нет, я не могу вернуть ему то, что отнял вовсе не я. Этот мир – вот, кто забрал у него все в тот день, когда близкие ему люди умерли, и лишь он один сумел выжить. Ему понадобилось семнадцать лет, чтобы осознать произошедшее до конца, и, когда это случилось… он сам изменился. Иногда мне кажется, я единственный, кто заметил это. Даже заучка-грязнокровка, которую он считает своим лучшим другом, не знает об этой его темной стороне.   
  
Наконец он отвечает.  
  
\- Ты.  
  
\- Нет, - говорю я. – Тебе когда-нибудь ненавидели за то, кем ты являешься? Потому что я…  
  
Он перебивает меня.  
  
\- Да, - произносит он резко и начинает рассказывать о своей отвратительной магловской семейке и о том, как они держали его в чулане. Есть в этом что-то поразительное: Гарри Поттер рос, ежедневно сталкиваясь с тем же самым предубеждением, которое и подтолкнуло меня к моему решению. И, тем не менее… он защищает их. Он готов УМЕРЕТЬ за них.  
  
\- Тогда как ты можешь не понимать, Поттер, почему я должен уйти? Почему ты сам не уйдешь вместе со мной? Почему не ухватишься за шанс отплатить им той же монетой?  
  
Выражение его лица становится почти… пугающим. В его глазах горит такая решимость и такое чувство собственного достоинства, каких я не замечал в нем раньше.  
  
\- Потому что я ЛУЧШЕ их, Малфой.  
  
Эти слова словно возносят его на недостижимую высоту. Когда он… такой, я почти готов бросить все, за что боролся, лишь для того, чтобы стать с ним плечом к плечу в этой битве. Именно поэтому люди и идут за Гарри Поттером… но именно поэтому они идут и за мной. Потому нам и суждено вечно бросать друг другу вызов, вечно быть по разные стороны… вместе мы слишком сильны… мы бы тут же поставили этот мир с ног на голову. Неужели он не понимает этого? Возможно, и понимает… но его это просто не волнует.  
  
\- Похвально, Поттер… но я не собираюсь вечно жить в тени. Я не откажусь от дара, доставшегося мне от рождения, только потому, что кто-то не способен смириться с ним. Ты не понимаешь? Они никогда не примут нас… и если ничего не изменится, это будет длиться до скончания времен… или же пока мы все до одного не вымрем.  
  
Он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на меня с осуждением. Мне хотелось бы думать, что весь этот спор – из-за того, что я очень нужен ему… И все же я прекрасно понимаю, что, скорее всего, мой герой просто не может смириться с потерей даже одного человека в пользу другой стороны… «темной» стороны.  
  
\- И ты думаешь, что Волдеморт все это исправит? Ты, правда, думаешь, что он хоть чем-то лучше? Что в его мире будет меньше ненависти?  
  
Я уже начинаю жалеть, что заговорил на эту тему… или что не сделал этого раньше. Чем дольше все продолжается, тем ближе момент, когда я покину эту школу навсегда. Наше обучение закончится, и я один пойду по дороге, предназначенной мне судьбой. И не потому, что кто-то готовил меня к этому, а потому, что я сам выбрал свой путь. И каждый вздох, и взгляд, который он кидает на меня, подобен прикосновению – словно раскрытая ладонь скользит по гладкой коже, и вот пальцы сжимаются, и обгрызенные ногти впиваются в разгоряченную плоть, оставляя на каждом из нас свои отметины в память об этой ночи.  
  
\- Нет. Не могу сказать, что я поддерживаю его методы... но, какими бы они не были, они единственные оказались действенными. Если бы я видел более простой путь, я бы выбрал его.  
  
О да, я восхищаюсь им, я им очарован, он приводит меня в ярость. Временами я не могу поверить, что все эти лица, которые я вижу перед собой, принадлежат одному и тому же человеку. С одной стороны, есть Гарри Поттер, который заявляется в мою комнату поздно ночью, без предупреждения, и, крепко удерживая мои руки над головой, грубо берет меня безо всякой подготовки. И он плачет, понимаете? Он плачет в эти ночи. И он бормочет мне что-то в шею, и жалуется, и никак не может успокоиться… и скоро я начинаю чувствовать, как влажные дорожки его слез бегут по моей груди и затекают за воротник пижамной куртки. В эти ночи он твердит, что ненавидит меня, что ему доставляет удовольствие мучить меня, причинять мне как можно бОльшие страдания… и я позволяю ему это. Каким-то необъяснимым образом я словно становлюсь свободней, когда он говорит мне, что делать… когда он подчиняет меня своей воле, своим желаниям. Какая ирония, в самом деле. Когда ты не можешь контролировать свое собственное тело, ты освобождаешься от ответственности… тебе не надо принимать решений, тебе не надо быть к кому-то лояльным.  
  
А потом приходят другие ночи. Он так же является ко мне без предупреждения, но теперь он хочет, чтобы кто-то другой подчинил его себе, чтобы это ему сделали больно. Он хочет услышать, как я ненавижу его… и, возможно, я действительно ненавижу его в такие моменты. Я за волосы оттягиваю его голову в сторону и кусаю, кусаю его шею, пока она вся не покроется кровоподтеками. Он громко кричит, когда я беру его, и тут же торопливо добавляет: «… не останавливайся!» - боясь, что я вдруг начну нянчиться с ним, как это делают все остальные. Это странно, но в эти ночи, полные физической боли, он никогда не плачет. А ведь я груб с ним… я не из тех людей, кто будет нежничать…  
  
А потом наступает время таких ночей, как эта. Все так же, без предупреждения, он приходит ко мне, но в его глазах столько чувства, столько эмоций, то ли чуждых мне, то ли настолько безумных, что мне проще сделать вид, что их нет вообще - и он обнимает меня. Он вцепляется в меня и улыбается, улыбается, и его глаза, которые хоть и не сверкают больше внутренней чистотой, по-прежнему кажутся мне самым прекрасным, что я только видел в своей жизни. И он готов целовать меня, и ласкать, и бесконечно повторять, что все будет хорошо, хотя мне кажется порой, что он пытается убедить в этом скорее себя самого, нежели меня. В такие ночи он берет меня нежно, не прекращая ласково нашептывать мне какие-то глупости, покрывая мой влажный от пота лоб легкими, невесомыми поцелуями. В эти ночи он скрещивает ноги у меня за спиной и крепко обвивает руками мою шею в жаркой мольбе взять его. И я подчиняюсь его желанию. Я вхожу в него медленно, легонько царапая ногтями нежную кожу его головы, и он чуть ли не урчит от удовольствия, как огромный кот. В эти ночи я погружаюсь в него так глубоко, что мне начинает казаться: я уже никогда не выберусь обратно.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я прав, - говорит он. – Ты знаешь, что твое место здесь… со мной.  
  
Тут я резко отстраняюсь от него, поворачиваясь лицом к изголовью кровати.   
  
\- Здесь нет места для меня, Поттер. И никогда не было. Но я нашел свой собственный путь… это то, во что Я верю, что имеет значенье для МЕНЯ… и никто, даже ты, Поттер, не заставит меня свернуть с него.  
  
Я не знаю, что будет принять сложнее: то, что последний год с Поттером был всего лишь напрасной тратой времени, или же что все СЕМНАДЦАТЬ лет моей жизни прошли впустую. Выбрать что-то одно - значит отвергнуть, свести на нет другое… и все же мне придется сделать этот выбор.  
  
\- Ты всерьез думаешь, что твой Орден примет меня к себе? – спрашиваю я его. – Да, возможно, они пожалеют меня... и даже начнут доверять со временем… когда выяснится, что сам великий Гарри Поттер верит мне достаточно, чтобы позволить мне трахать его. Ты думаешь, я этого хочу? Можешь верить, можешь – нет, но я долго боролся за то, чтобы стать тем, кто я есть сейчас. Мне приходилось снова и снова доказывать, что я действительно верю в то, что делаю. Мне понадобились годы, чтобы понять, чего я действительно хочу… во что стоит верить. Пожалуйста, не пытайся отнять у меня это, Поттер… Гарри… Если я лишусь этого, у меня не останется больше ничего.

Он подползает ко мне, такой же голый, как в день своего рождения, но абсолютно безразличный к своему внешнему виду. Он мягко опускается рядом со мной, и его лицо озаряет нежная улыбка.  
  
\- У тебя есть я, - произносит он так, будто это в этом есть хоть малая толика правды.  
  
\- Нет, - отвечаю я. – Ты принадлежишь им… людям, которые верят в тебя. И тебя слишком мало, чтобы хватило на всех. Если потребуется, они последуют за тобой прямо в ад и обратно… И это потрясающе. Удивительно. У меня тоже есть… это. И я знаю, как сильно это пугает… когда люди смотрят на тебя так, будто ты их единственная надежда на спасение.  
  
Я переворачиваюсь на живот и провожу рукой по его бедру - не в первый раз, но возможно, в последний - отмечая, как оттенок его кожи отличается от моего.   
  
\- Твоя вера – вот то, что делает тебя тобой, Поттер. Вера в твоих людей, вера в твое Дело. Ты скорее умрешь, чем откажешься от нее. Ты не можешь принадлежать мне… потому что твоя первая мысль всегда будет о них.  
  
Он слегка приоткрывает рот и медленно кивает. Одинокая слеза скатывается по его щеке, и он отворачивается, не в силах смотреть мне в глаза.   
  
\- Мне придется убить тебя, - хрипло произносит он.  
  
Я киваю в ответ. Какой смысл отрицать очевидное? Я и сам знаю, что однажды проклятье, выпущенное из чьей-то палочки, оборвет мою жизнь. Хочется надеяться, что это будет Гарри – тот, кто убьет меня. И единственное, на что мне остается уповать, так это на то, что, прежде чем это случится, мне хоть немного удастся изменить этот мир к лучшему. И это то, что наполняет мою жизнь смыслом.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, – говорю я ему, и он послушно поднимает голову. Мы смотрим друг на друга, кажется, целую вечность. Может, так и есть… и где-то в другом измерении, там, где все люди одного цвета, и одной расы; где нет ни волшебников, ни маглов, ни черных, ни белых; там, где дети не уходят на войну - там наши двойники до скончания веков будут ласкать друг друга жадными взглядами.  
  
Я тяну его за руку на себя, и мы плавно опускаемся на постель. Он порывисто целует меня: мои глаза, мой нос, мои волосы. Иногда мне кажется, что я могу утонуть в мягкости его губ, в бархатистости его влажного рта. Я медленно обхватываю его бедра ногами, и он бросает на меня потрясенный взгляд. Еще никогда, сколько бы ночей мы не провели, слившись воедино, я не предлагал ему себя. Нет, я не отказывал ему… но уступить и предложить самому - это две совершенно разные вещи.  
  
В первый раз в своей жизни я чувствую, кажется, каждую клеточку своего тела, каждый тончайший нерв. От корней волос до пальцев ног. Он на мгновенье замирает во мне и смотрит на меня с печальной улыбкой на губах. Он так красив в этот момент, что, кажется, я могу ослепнуть. Когда он снова начинает двигаться, я откидываю голову назад и выгибаюсь. Я почти не осознаю, что по моим щекам текут слезы и оставляют влажные следы на смятой подушке. Это первые слезы – за многие годы. Я не знаю, откуда они взялись… и не хочу этого знать. Его руки находят мои, и он переплетает наши пальцы, вжимая мои кисти в матрас. Он что-то шепчет, и я знаю, что всю свою оставшуюся недолгую жизнь буду пытаться забыть этот жаркий шепот.   
  
Мы не говорим о любви. Не думаю, что кто-то из нас двоих хоть раз в жизни испытывал настоящую любовь. Боюсь, я вообще не знаю, что значит любить кого-то… но если то, что происходит между нами, и не любовь, то, по крайней мере, самое близкое к ней, что я только могу себе представить…  
  
Это оно… и никогда в моей жизни не будет ничего более святого, чем этот момент. Уже назавтра мне придется возглавить Дьявольскую армию: я был рожден в ее казармах, и я не могу позволить страху и равнодушию разрушить привычный мне мир. Все, что мне остается, - это возносить молитвы Мерлину, чтобы он дал мне силы не свернуть со своего пути, когда придет время. И когда я все-таки умру, сам Гарри Поттер будет оплакивать мою смерть – пусть даже всего один вечер. И он проживет долгую жизнь, спаситель всего праведного и благочестивого. Он будет дарить улыбки тем, кто последует за ним, и защищать их детей. Возможно, у него будет и свой собственный ребенок. Но никогда во всей своей жизни он не будет издавать те же безумные звуки, что и сейчас. Мои слова, моя жизнь оставят неизгладимый след в его душе. Сам того не подозревая, я уже начал борьбу за свое Дело. Хотя, будь это в моих силах, я с радостью освободил бы его от этих чувств.  
  
Он выкрикивает мое имя. Не «Малфой», нет - а имя. Его слезы мешаются с каплями пота, и когда я целую его, кожа кажется соленой на вкус. Он долго вглядывается в мое лицо, прежде чем заговорить.   
  
\- Мы связаны, ты и я. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это.  
  
Я просто киваю… Я уже давно это понял. Задолго до того, как увидел его в первый раз.   
  
Он продолжает:  
  
\- Я всегда буду знать, где ты… но я хочу, чтоб ты знал… что бы ты ни сказал, ни сделал, я не убью тебя, пока будет возможность избежать этого. И я прослежу, чтобы никто не посмел тронуть тебя.  
  
Я качаю головой в ответ на эти слова. Я знаю, он выполнит свое обещание. Мой голос мягок, в отличие от моих слов, неожиданно жестоких.   
  
\- Гарри, я намерен сделать все, чтобы это стало абсолютно неизбежно. Я буду бороться всеми возможными и невозможными средствами, до самого последнего вздоха… и даже этот вздох я потрачу на то, чтобы проклясть тебя.  
  
Хотел бы я быть уверен, что все, сказанное мною, сбудется. Все может быть… но лишь время покажет. Тем не менее, умирая, я буду благодарить Бога за то, что он дал мне шанс бороться за своих людей, за свою семью... и за то, что он позволил мне узнать Гарри Поттера.   
  
Его лицо снова становится полным решимости. Он тянется к тумбочке за своей палочкой, но мне почему-то не страшно. Взяв палочку в руку, он что-то тихо шепчет, и на его ладони появляется маленький надрез. Он берет мою руку и проделывает с ней то же самое. Я знаю, чего он хочет. Когда наши руки начинают кровоточить, он с силой соединяет наши ладони. Это не настоящие магические узы: провести полный обряд было бы слишком опасно. Мы и так связаны друг с другом, и укрепление этой связи подвергло бы опасности жизни слишком многих людей – ни один из нас не смог бы поклясться, что не использует ее против другой стороны. Это скорее символический обряд, чем что-то еще, но, как ни странно, он придает мне уверенности.  
  
\- Что бы ни случилось, - произносит Гарри, - где бы ты ни был… в раю или в аду… помни, я твой.   
  
Я только киваю в ответ, не совсем доверяя своему голосу, и в первый и последний раз в жизни Гарри Поттер засыпает у меня на груди… И я знаю, что теперь могу умереть спокойно.  
  
  
  
End


End file.
